Boredom Press
by AliCatYUYUFan
Summary: 4 girls drive the Saiyuki boys crazy, and one of them has a secrete not even she knows.
1. Little Loved One Kitten!

Boredom Press (for lack of a better name)

Author: Hello everyone! Thank you for atleast looking at my story. And Boredom Press as in I'm bored and newspaper press.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki.

* * *

Chapter 1: Little Loved One Kitten!

It was hot, really hot in the baren desert waste land a certain jeep was driving though with a certain four guys were riding in it. Suddenly the jeep came to a stop julting the passangers forward!

Hakkai: Holy shit!

Gojyo: What the hell Hakkai?!

Hakkai: There appears to be someone in the way.

Goku: All the way out here?

Hakkai and Goku got out of the jeep to take a look. Hakkai felt for a pulse.

Hakkai: Well, whoever it is, is alive, just unconscious.

Goku flipped the person over.

Goku: It's a girl.

Gojyo: Huh (now getting out of the jeep)?

He walked over to the front of the jeep and looked down at the girl. She had shortish browm hair, brown cat ears and tail, and was about 4'7. She wore a blue school girl skirt, and school girl shirt with blue collar and red sash IMGhttp://i118.

Gojyo: (sigh) It's just a little one.

Hakkai: What do you think we should do, Sanzo?

Sanzo: Leave her there.

Hakkai: We can't do that, it's atleast half a days drive till the next town.

Sanzo: Hn, do what you want.

* * *

The girl sprang up gasping for air! 

Girl: (breathing deeply)... Where am I?

Hakkai: I'm affraid we found you passed out in the desert a day ago.

The girl just kind of sat there staring at Hakkai for a minute like she had seen a ghoust.

Hakkai: Are you feeling all right?

The girl, wide eyed, just faintly nodded.

Hakkai: All right then, I let you get some rest.

Girl: Hold on!

Hakkai: Huh?!

The girl pinched herself!

Girl: Ow!

Hakkai?

Girl: Well, I'm awake.

The girl got up and walked over to Hakkai and looked up at him.

Girl: What your name?

Hakkai: My names Hakkai, but you're suppose to introduce yourself first.

Girl: Right! My name's Aiko (means- little loved one)!

Hakkai: I see, well do try to get some rest.

Aiko: (salute) Will do.

Hakkai left the room closing the door behind him, and Aiko just stood there listening to his foot steps until they stopped and she pressed her ear to the door.

Hakkai: (low murmurs) She seems to be doing better and she doesn't seem to be suffering from any memory problems, she told her name is Aiko.

Sanzo: Good, now we can leave her here.

Hakkai: It's probably for the best, she-.

BLAM!

All?!

The door flew open and Aiko landed hard on the ground!

Aiko: Owww...

Hakkai: Are you-?

Aiko: NO! It's not for the best! I-I don't know where I am! And I don't know where my friends are! And ...and I don't know how I got here (panting)!

All: ...

Hakkai: Sanzo?

Sanzo: No!

Gojyo: Don't be so cruel to cute girls, Sanzo.

Sanzo: No!

Goku: (pity eyes) Saaanzo...

Sanzo: No.

Aiko: (staring up at him with big pitifull eyes/ sniff, sniff) Pleeeeease...

Sanzo: Grrr... Do whatever you want.

Aiko/ Goku: (jumping up) Yay!

Hakkai: (small smile) Even Sanzo can't stand up to an attack like that.

Gojyo: (big smile) He's such a sensitive guy.

Sanzo: (dark look/ vain popping) I'll kill you!

* * *

Author: Well there's my first chapter of Boredom Press, please let me know how you feel about it.


	2. Hunger

Boredom Press

Author: Me sorry for the fast pace of the first chapter, but it was 12:00 at night on a school, I have a bed time at 16 years old, yeah lame, I know, but you know, anyway, my mom was coming home and let's just say she has a sort of Sanzo attitude, so yeah, I RUSHED. And I'm slow because much of the time I'm grounded!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki.

Chapter 2: Hunger

Aiko's tail twitched beside her while she sat in jeep, leaning between Hakkai and Sanzo from the back.

Aiko: (staring a tail)... What the hell is that ?! (grabbing tail) Is it attached?! (yanking tail) Ow (tears in eyes)!

Hakkai: Oh dear (dear?), you mean you didn't notice?

Aiko: (sniff, sniff) No.

Sanzo: Stay focus! Who exactly are we looking for?

Aiko: (ears twisting/ crossed eyed trying to see them) How long have these been here?

(A/N: Writer's block is evil and I'm sorry! I need a banana! That is all...).

Sanzo: (vain popping) Are you listening to me?

Aiko: (quickly sitting up cat style in between the 2 front seats) Nope!

Sanzo: Pay attention when someone's talking to you!

Aiko: (tipping over backwards staring at a bird) Oookaaay…

Sanzo: (calming down) Grrr… How old are you?

Aiko: (looking around curiously) I'm arooound 17.

Gojyo: No way! You're 17?!

Goku: (blink, blink) But you're so small!

Aiko: (suddenly paying attention, seeming a little pissed) I said **around **17 and you're one to talk about height, Goku.

Everyone: (do to the change in attitude) …

Aiko: (brightening up again) Anyway, I have 3 friends that I'm looking for: One is really tall with long black hair and grey eyes, she dresses in all black and her name is Uta (poem); another one has short black hair and brown eyes, and her name is Gin; and my other friend has silver-ish white hair and brown eyes, she always wears pants and her name is Suki (beloved).

Hakkai: That doesn't narrow it down to much now, does it?

Gojyo: Yeah, I've seen a lot of babes and that describes all most all of them.

Aiko: Ew, and I'll know what they look like when I see them. So there! Nya (sticking out tongue and holding down bottom eye lid)!

Sanzo: Fine, whatever you say.

Aiko: All right then… Forward drive (standing in charging pose)!

Gojyo: This girl… has some serious problems.

The Sanzo party was walking through a town they had stopped in Aiko started woubling around!

Sanzo: What's the matter with you?

Aiko: It's nothing… I just… haven't… eaten… in 2 days…

Aiko feel onto Sanzo!

Sanzo: What the hell?!

Aiko: (dizzy eyes) Agh… I need… foood…

Sanzo: Get the hell off of me (throwing Aiko off of him on to Goku)!

Goku: I'm hungry too, Sanzo. Can we get something to eat? Can we?

Sanzo: Not right now.

Goku/ Aiko: (big, cute eyes) Pleeease!

Sanzo: Fine.

Goku/ Aiko: Yay!

Hakkai: It seems like Sanzo just can't stand up to an attack like that.

Sanzo: Do you want to die?

Aiko: Let's have something with pork! Or chicken!

Goku: Yeah! Yeah!

They shouted in blind ignorance.

Author: Sorry for taking so long, writer's block and all. Anyway, thank you for your reviews. I'm sorry if it's a bit fast paced, but it's in script write and it pretty hard to make things go by slowly. And I hope the spelling is a bit better. Hope you're enjoying it!

Goku: So when are we going to get some food?!

Author: Soon hopefully, I'm hungry too! Please review! Bye,bye!


	3. Stuffed Mouths Don't Talk Usually

Boredom Press

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki.

Chapter 3: Stuffed Mouths Don't Talk (Usually)

Aiko: (Challenging posse) Goku! I challenge you to an eating contest!

Goku: (huge grin) All right!

Aiko and Goku started scarfing down food!

Gojyo: Ten bucks says the monkey wins (I dont' know Japanese money to well).

Hakkai: I don't think anyone can eat as much as Goku can.

Sanzo: Agreed.

Gojyo: I can't win if no one bets against me.

Aiko: (swallow) I love the vote of confidence.

A girl walked over looking mildly confused and surprised. She had short black hair, yellow eyes, white bunny ears and tail, and she was wearing the same school uniform as Aiko.

Girl: Aiko? Is that you?

Aiko: (cheeks full/ stupid look) Mrin?

Girl: (hugging Aiko) Aiko! It really is you!

Aiko: (barely swallowing) Gin (silver), you're chocking me!

Gin: (releasing Aiko) I'm sorry, I've just been lost since yesterday.

Aiko: (smirk/ thought) I wonder how long till she notices who I'm with.

Hakkai: (Him, Goku, Gojyo, and Sanzo are baffled by Gin) Hello Miss... Gin, was it?

Gin: (turning to Hakkai) Hell-!... o?... (wide-eyed) OH MY GOD! YOU'RE!! YOU'RE!!

Aiko: Gin, snap out of!

Gin: YOU'RE GOJYO, HAKKAI, SANZO, AND GOKU!!

Aiko: I think they no that.

Gin: GOJYO!

Gin basically tackled Gojyo!

Aiko: (snicker, snicker)...

* * *

Author: Short, yes. But it's something. 


End file.
